Zexal Thanksgiving
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: So I decided to do a Yugioh Zexal Thanksgiving hope you guys enjoy it


**Aurasoul: Hi everyone and welcome to a Yugioh Zexal one shot.**

 **Darka: Its a Thanksgiving one?  
**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah I thought it wouldnt hurt to do one so I dont own Zexal only my OCs but Lyra who I share with Durbe the Barian while she owns Sirius and Antares.**

* * *

 **Zexal Thanksgiving**

"Banzai"!

"Ah! Hotaru"!

Hotaru grinned sitting up fallen leaves in her hair as Darka, Sirius, and Shark glared at her while Lyra sighed, Antares laughed, and Astrana looked amused. "Hotaru stop jumping in the pile of leaves"! Darka yelled.

"Ah come on you know I can't help it once I see a big pile of leaves I'm jumping", Hotaru grinned, standing up.

"Does she always do this"? Shark questioned to Darka.

"Every Fall", Darka sighed.

Indeed it was, Fall in Heartland City leaves of red, orange, yellow, and brown were falling from the trees most in the backyard of the Shinori house which was why Darka, Sirius, Shark, Lyra, and Antares were trying to sweep them up emphasis on 'trying' if not for Hotaru jumping in every pile they make Astrana watching them amused. "What is up with, you liking to jump in a pile of leaves"? Sirius questioned Hotaru.

"I don't know just for some reason once I see a pile the urge to jump takes me and I jump", Hotaru laughed, as she got the leaves out of her hair.

"Every Fall", Darka repeated with a shake of her head.

"Though it does look fun", Antares grinned.

"Don't even think about it", Sirius glared, pointing his rake at his fellow Guardian.

"Rio and Mana were lucky to get out of this by going shopping with Kasumi", Shark sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't say that", Hotaru snickered.

"What do you mean"? Lyra asked surprised.

"We're home"! Kasumi called from inside the house.

"And someone please help us"! Rio cried.

They all blinked Darka and Hotaru giggling as they put away the rakes and walked in the house shocked to see Kasumi, Manami, and Rio all carrying heavy bags. "Did you buy out the whole store"?! Shark questioned shocked, as he helped Manami and Rio with their bags.

"You'd think", Rio agreed with a nod.

"Oh you guys are being overdramatic", Kasumi smiled, as she walked to the kitchen.

"Mom no offence but you do realize that the manager of the store has to double his stock when you shop their around this time every year", Manami sighed, kissing Shark's cheek as thanks as she followed Kasumi in the kitchen to put everything away.

"Fair point, by the way Hotaru did you called the Tsukumo's like I asked you"? Kasumi asked.

"Yeah and they said they loved to join us", Hotaru said, grabbing a bag.

"That's wonderful", Kasumi said happily.

"Wait, join us? For what"? Sirius asked.

"I'm back from work", Tsunayoshi said, walking in the house.

"Hey dad, how was work"? Darka asked.

"Great oh and Kasumi I talked with Dr. Faker he said he and the boys would be thrilled to join us", Tsunayoshi said, as he put away his coat.

"Perfect I just knew they would", Kasumi smiled.

"Wait what for"? Antares asked.

"Harumi is joining us too same with Koru", Darka said.

"Blackmist will behave himself right"? Hotaru asked.

"I'd make sure of it", Astrana said.

"But wait can he eat"? Manami asked, as she put away the lettuce.

"If Astrana can eat so can him I bet", Hotaru shrugged, putting away the potatoes.

"Would someone tell us what's going on"?! Shark yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry Ryoga you see we're having the others come over for Thanksgiving", Kasumi smiled, as she got the turkey.

"Thanksgiving"?! Shark said surprised.

"Forgot it was coming up didn't you", Hotaru smirked.

"What's Thanksgiving"? Lyra asked curiously.

"It's a holiday where we have a big meal with friends and family", Rio said.

"And during the time we always tell of what we're grateful for", Tsunayoshi said.

"And honey are you sure you didn't over did it"?

"Oh please dear remember Yuma is coming over and you know how much he eats", Kasumi said.

"True", Tsunayoshi nodded.

"So wait Yuma's family is coming here"? Antares asked.

"The Tsukumos, the Tenjos, Harumi, Koru, and the Number Club too", Darka said.

"Wait why not Harumi's and Koru's families"? Lyra asked.

"Harumi's parents are working overseas while Koru's parents had to go to Neo Domino for a family situation and Koru decided to stay here", Darka said.

"But isn't the dining room a little small for a lot of people coming"? Astrana frowned.

"That's why we'll have the Thanksgiving dinner in the backyard I checked the weather reports and it won't be too cold then so it'll be perfect to eat", Kasumi smiled.

"Oh and I can decorate the garden to give a nice Thanksgiving feel to it", Darka grinned.

"Once we get it raked that is", Sirius muttered.

"Hotaru jumping in the pile again", Tsunayoshi stated.

"Seven times now"! Shark said.

"I regret nothing"! Hotaru grinned.

"Well you're helping us rake it all up", Sirius said.

"Oh fine", Hotaru shrugged, as she and the others finished putting everything away.

"Wait aren't the Arclights coming too"? Lyra asked.

"Do we have to invite IV"? Shark asked with a groan, getting lightly wacked on the shoulder by Manami.

"Oh I tried contacting them but I haven't managed to get a hold on them", Kasumi sighed.

"To bad too it wouldn't really be a good Thanksgiving without them we always had Thanksgiving together before well everything happened", Manami sighed.

"Yeah but oh well what you gonna do", Hotaru said with a shrug.

"Everyone else will be there and that's enough".

"And we should really be thankful for that".

"Definitely", Darka agreed with a nod.

"Well anyway its late and Thanksgiving isn't for a while I expect everyone to help out", Kasumi smiled

"Right", they all nodded.

* * *

"Ok Shane careful with the seat"!

"Don't need to tell me that".

Hotaru, Sirius, Shane, Shark, and Tsunayoshi were carrying chairs outside to the backyard where a very large table was set with a gold tablecloth with red leaf designs were on it laid on the table with plates, cups, and utensils. "Ok that should be all the chairs for everyone", Tsunayoshi said.

"Finally", Shark sighed.

"Why didn't Antares helped us with this"? Shane questioned.

"He's taste testing the cooking for everyone who's cooking in the kitchen", Hotaru sighed, as she looked around.

"But man Darka really knows how to decorate".

Red and gold flowers were blooming in the flowerbeds with lanterns lit and glowing hung on poles to give light giving the garden a lovely glow. "How she's able to make those flowers glow in the middle of Fall I'll never know", Hotaru said.

"She has a green thumb with this kinda stuff", Shane chuckled.

Then suddenly they heard the doorbell rang. "Someone get it please"! Kasumi called.

"I'll go", Shark said.

He walked to the front door opening it to show Yuma grinning Astral behind him with Haru and Akari. "Hey Shark"! Yuma grinned.

"Hey Yuma come on in", Shark said, moving so he could let them in.

"Mmm something smells great", Akari said, as she walked in.

"Don't bother trying to get in kitchen those women wont let anyone in there", Shark said.

"Dang it", Yuma muttered, making Shark roll his eyes.

"Oh Ryoga I brought some rice balls for dinner is there any place I can out it"? Haru asked, holding up said rice balls.

"You can put them on the table come on I'll take you there", Shark said, leading the old women to the back.

"Wait we're eating outside"? Yuma asked surprised.

"With how many people they invited are you surprised"? Shark questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"He has a point Yuma", Astral nodded.

"Guess so", Yuma chuckled.

Then the doorbell rang once again. "I'll get it"! Darka said, coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel.

"Five bucks says it's Kaito", Shark muttered, as he led the Tsukumo's outside.

Darka opened the door and smiled happily to se Kaito, Haruto, and Faker at the door. "Hey guys come on in", she smiled, letting them in the house.

"Hey Darka-chan"! Haruto said hugging Darka who hugged back.

"We brought a pie"!

"A pie"? Darka said surprised looking up.

Kaito gave a small smile as he held out the pie. "Its cinnamon pumpkin pie hope that's ok", he said.

"Oh that's wonderful! It's dad's favorite", Darka grinned.

"Kaito was insistent on having us bring something since you invited us for Thanksgiving", Faker smiled, making Kaito flush and glare at his father.

"Aw how sweet of you thank you Kaito", Darka smiled, kissing his cheek making him blush.

"Just tell me where to set this", Kaito grumbled.

Darka giggled. "At the table in the backyard we're having the dinner outside", she said.

"Really?! Let's check it out Nii-san, father"! Haruto said excitedly.

"Ok we're coming", Kaito smiled.

Faker chuckled at his son's excitement as they walked to the back Darka smiling fondly as she went back to the kitchen. "Oh this is going to be a great Thanksgiving", Darka grinned.

"I agree", Manami smiled, setting down the bowl of mash potatoes.

Then the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it", Manami said, rushing to the door.

She opened it and grinned to see Durbe, Alit, Girag, Misael, and Vector. "Hey guys come on in"! She smiled, letting them inside.

"Hey Manami we brought candied apples", Alit grinned, holding out the tray.

"Alit insisted we bring something so we let him choose I hope you don't mind", Durbe said.

"Not at all Hotaru loves candied apples set them at the table outside", Manami said.

"And Kaito is there so behave Misael"! Darka called.

Misael only gave a low sigh making Manami grinned as she went to close the door but a hand stopped her. "Hey don't forget about us", Gauche grinned, coming in with Droite.

"Gauche, Droite! What are you two doing here"?! Manami gasped.

"Hotaru called and invited us and we brought some nice wine", Droite smiled, holding up the bottle.

"Oh put it in the fridge to let it chill", Kasumi said, poking her head out from the kitchen to see them.

"And the others are outside we'll be having dinner there", Hotaru said.

"Got it", Gauche said.

They walked inside and Manami was about to close the door when a hand stopped her. "Hey we're here", Koru grinned, opening the door to show him, Blackmist, and Harumi.

"Oh hey guys come on in"! Manami smiled.

"Is it really alright for us to come"? Blackmist asked skeptical.

"Oh relax you make it sound like we're gonna kill ya", Hotaru said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh ha, ha very funny", Blackmist said sarcastically.

"Mist", Harumi said.

"Hey I'm behaving", Blackmist said, hands up.

"Get to the backyard we're having dinner there", Darka smiled at them.

"Oh the backyard the best place in this house", Koru grinned.

"We'll be there", Harumi smiled.

The three went off to the back as Manami made sure no one was outside before about to close the door.

"Don't close the door"!

Manami quickly opened it to let the Number Club along with Lizzie, Yamikawa, and Rokujuro coming in. "Oh hey guys you made it", Manami said.

"Are we the last ones here"? Kotori asked, as they walked in.

"Yeah pretty much", Manami nodded.

"Sorry we had to wait up for us", Lizzie said, motioning to herself with Yamikawa and Rokujuro.

"Ah it's fine not like we're done here", Rio smiled.

"Everyone else is at the backyard", Lyra said.

"Why the backyard"? Takashi asked.

"With all you guys coming, you think we can fit you guys in our dining room"? Hotaru asked.

"We decided to move to the backyard to have dinner", Kasumi said.

"Makes sense", Takashi nodded.

"Everything smells wonderful Kasumi", Rokujuro smiled.

"And tastes good", Antares added.

"Oi don't eat it all Antares"! Hotaru growled.

"So we'll be at the backyard or not", Tokunosuke said.

"Good call", Darka said.

* * *

Everyone had taken their seats at the table at the backyard all talking and laughing until they heard a whistle and looked up to see Hotaru, Darka, Manami, Astrana, and Antares walking to them grinning. "Ladies and gentlemen may we present the Thanksgiving dinner", Hotaru said.

And the door swung open as they watched in surprise to see food flowing in gray-indigo mist mash potatoes, salad, and potato salad, corn on the cob, rice, and the turkey rich brown and wonderful smell that made Yuma drool as they were set on the table along with drinks as Kasumi walked forward closing the door behind her as they took their seats. "Oh wow everything looks so good", Yuma grinned.

"Wipe the drool Yuma", Shark sighed, giving him a napkin.

"Oh heh sorry", Yuma said sheepishly, taking the napkin and wipe his mouth.

"You truly outdid yourself Kasumi", Faker smiled.

"Well I had some help", Kasumi smiled.

The girls smiled as they then heard the doorbell rang surprising everyone. "Everyone is here right"? Hotaru asked.

"Should be", Darka nodded.

"I'll go see who it is", Kasumi said, getting up and going back inside the house.

Alit looked at the food with a swallow slowly reaching before getting his hand slapped making him yelp looking at Rio who glared at him. "Don't even think about it Alit we wait", Rio said.

"Oh come on", Alit groaned.

"Oh my! Its so wonderful to see you all"!

They all looked up to see Kasumi coming out with a happy smile. "Guess who came for Thanksgiving", she smiled.

"If it's any more Shinori members Im running", Shane said.

"Shane", Darka scowled.

Kasumi only laughed as she moved the door and they all were surprised to see III, IV, V, and Tron. "Chris"! Kaito and Hotaru gasped.

"Michael/III"! Darka, Astrana, and Yuma smiled.

"Thomas/IV"! Manami and Shark gaped.

"Byron", Faker said surprised.

"And to think we thought you wouldn't join us", Tsunayoshi smiled.

"And miss the chance on eating Kasumi's cooking? Forget it", IV smirked.

"Sorry for being late", Tron smiled.

"Not at all now come, come sit", Kasumi said.

Chairs floated over for the Arclights letting them sit Hotaru kissing V's cheek making him smile while III smiled to Yuma, Astrana, and Darka as Yuma gave him a one arm hug and IV hugged Manami while smirking at Shark over her shoulder making Shark growl at him Rio sighing and Tron nodded to Faker with a smile who nodded back with a relieved smile as they all settled in their seats. "Well before we eat I like to propose a toast", Tsunayoshi smiled, raising his glass.

The others followed as he went on. "For this Thanksgiving we are surrounded by family and friends thankful that we are all here in good health thankful that we are all here together and though we have experienced hardships and pain but we persevered and managed to get here today", he said.

Shark kissed Manami's temple while she nuzzled his neck, Hotaru held V's hand giving him a tender look as he smiled at her, Darka and Kaito gently kissed with a smile. "So happy Thanksgiving everyone", Tsunayoshi said.

"Happy Thanksgiving"! They all cheered.

Kasumi looked to see Yuma eyeing the turkey and smiled. "And yes Yuma we can have the turkey now", she said.

"Yes"! Yuma cheered.

They all laughed as they began passing food around.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: Well I hope you guys enjoy this Thanksgiving one shot I did and have a happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
